hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Gust
"I'm Gust!" Gust (がすとちゃん, Gasuto-chan) is a young alchemist who often makes items to sell and help others. She resides in Lastation and Noire usually comes to her with her problems. However, as she is an alchemist, Gust is often on the move and does things for many people in need of an aid. Along with Nisa, she will appear in the team temporarily, but she will join Neptune's party permanently through the Gust Battle Ticket. Once in the party, Items purchased in the shop are reduced in price by 30%. Gust uses staffs when fighting to summon aid, heal, or hit with during battle. *For a list of obtainable Costumes: Gust Costumes *For a list of Gusts' weapons: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories Personality Gust comes off as a cute and adorable little girl, but she is only somewhat of the sort. She is cute and tries to be as helpful as she can, along with being respectful to the others. But she also has no problems taking advantage of them to get what she wants, as well as test things on them. It is also worth noting that she's a lot smarter then one would think, given her young age and manners of speech. If Gust feels as if she is being cheated or used she has no problems doing the exact same thing to the other person for revenge. She does this by getting all of the business wrote in legal terms. By the time the person realizes what she has done then it'd be too late for them to do anything about it. Despite her initial behavior, Gust seems to really enjoy the others and seems to like them. She can often be found with them hanging out or doing things with them. However, she's also aware that she can simply use them as well. She is very easily swayed if someone can flatter her just right. She'll most-likely lower the price of her items just for that person or even help them more. When Vert asks Gust to stay silent about her "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins" set, Gust Blackmailed her since Vert fears IF would find out and become disappointed with her. She also manages to sell Vert a voucher to play a MMO for free, for 10,000 credits. Appearance Gust is very small in comparison to the main cast, due to just being a very little girl. She has fair skin and bright chocolate brown eyes. Her hair almost matches her eyes and is shown to be very short, just framing her face. Her most noticeable feature is her giant white bunny cap. Due to being so young, she tends to dress less provacatively in comparison to most of the cast. Her dress is light blue with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of the dress is a big brown segment along with black marks and a gold buckle. Her pocket is very big, like a kangaroo pouch at her stomach and above it are gold buttons. She also wears plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed gloves. Other Outfits *A bathing towel with one on her head. *A slightly oversized, light orange night gown with white frills. She is seen holding her bunny hat. Hyperdimension Neptunia Lowee: The group first encounter Gust when she couldn't stand watching Compa and IF try to make medication for Neptune to cure her cold. After introducing herself she then demonstrates her skills and makes the potion to cure Neptune. She also charges them for the ingredients as they were valuable, but decides to not charge them for labor this time. After Compa compliments her career of selling synthesized items while traveling alone, Gust cheapens the price of the items. In return, Compa promises they will look for items if she should need them and from then on they become friends. Lastation: After Compa mentions how she misses Gust, the group runs into her. However, they notice Gust seems worn out this time and she explains someone needed a potion by the end of the day. This prompts IF to ask if its something they can gather outside of the town and Gust agrees to this, but warns them that going alone is dangerous. Despite that, Neptune really wants to help her friend as Gust helped them previously. Compa agrees and the party sets out to get the ingredients. In the next scene, Gust has finished making the potion and thanks the group as Compa tells her to let them know when she needs their help again. They decide to leave as to not distract Gust anymore for the time being. Leanbox: The scene open with Gust having trouble gathering this one impossible ingredient she really needs. Suddenly the party encounters her when Neptune found Gust and asked her if she's okay. They learn Gust's adventuring pal was poisoned and tried many antidotes but none worked. Compa suggest taking her pal to Planeptune's hospital where they used the most advanced technology there. While Gust says she wishes to, she has no insurance and it would take two days to get there. The doctors predict that her friend won't last another night and Compa offers their help. Gust says that the ingredient she needs is called an Erde Crystal. The Erde Crystal is crystallized magma that still processes incredible heat and the energy it gives off influences nearby ecosystems. Even though it is a challenge to get it, the party still helps out with IF contacting people in her network for information while Compa looks above ground. On the other hand, Neptune was tasked by Compa to look underground in her HDD form. The group then sets off with Gust hoping they return safely. The Group returns with Neptune and gives Gust the crystal. After she thanks the group, Compa ask if they should join Gust, but IF says they don't need to and Gust can handle herself. Planeptune: A happy Gust quickly spots the party and asked a favor, this time to travel with the party while gathering ingredients around the world as well as making items while promising she won't be any trouble. Compa states that the journey is not safe as sometimes a pale, weird-looking lady ambushes them but despite this Gust still wants to join. Compa then ask Neptune and IF for their opinions and Neptune is all for it, as long as Gust doesn't eat her secret snacks. IF has no objections and says that she could help manage the finances. The event ends as Gust thanks them. Lowee: Gust's secret skill is exposed when Compa accidentally dropped her change. Compa thought she dropped four but Gust corrects her before telling her to look more carefully and that she dropped five instead. Gust even points out that she didn't even need to look. IF figures out that it's the sound she recognized and test Gust out with this by making Gust count the coins in her hand. Gust answers correctly, saying that there are seven coins in IF's hand that are from the medal game. IF was amazed as Gust could even know what material the coins are and that this skill is perfect for gambling and she persuades to try to gamble. However Gust denies this as she is still a child and they should not gamble, no matter the desire for money. Lastation: IF seems to broke her cell phone charger. Compa tells IF that she's too rough with them and reminds IF to be gentle. Gust steps in and gives IF a test model of a wireless charger she has been working on and thinks about selling them. IF thanks her and ensures that she would treat her gift well. Planeptune: Compa notices a familiar item on a store book shelf and went closer. Compa, seeing that the familiar item was the copy of the wireless charger Gust invented tries to justify to the shopkeeper, who does not mind stealing or copyrighting Gust's idea and selling it. Compa could not believe the shopkeeper doings and cried, with Gust consoling her saying that she didn't mind. It was then they were chased out. In the next scene, Compa states that the shopkeeper was mean but Gust tells Compa to let it go. Compa, questioned by Gust response, asked why she feels that way even though the shopkeeper is selling all the item she invented and taking all the credit. Gust replies that she's okay with it as the shopkeeper already paid for the wireless charger from Gust. Gust adds in that even if no money was made, her idea would bring happiness to the people, which she is satisfied with. IF says that everyone is unique and that they all think differently. IF then turns to Compa and states that the shopkeeper's actions were unforgivable but since Gust was okay with it they should not care and should Gust change her mind, they would teach him a lesson, suddenly adding that if it was her in this situation she wouldn't have forgiven the shopkeeper. Leanbox: An excited Gust tells IF to look at her new invented wireless charger which was a tweaked portable charger from Planeptune. After instructing IF how to use it, the wireless charger works. Gust explains that the charger transfers electricity to the battery and can reach up to ten meters. IF was amazed about how fast Gust recovers from her idea being stolen and managed to top it. However Gust reveals that she went to look inside the copycat product from the shopkeeper and saw the shopkeeper use an interesting technique to lower production cost. Gust then admits that she ran out of ideas so she used his idea, also she adds that the cost went down too and was sure people would be interested in it. IF mentions that she hopes that the guy will not complain about this as IF finds him pretty sketchy. Gust responds saying that there shouldn't be a problem as she brought the copycat product from the Shopkeeper, just as the Shopkeeper bought hers and she owns the patent of the wireless charger. If he would try anything she could sue him and IF ask if Gust planned this from the beginning, which Gust confirms shortly after. In the next event, an excited Compa gets the attention of the group when she informs them she got a special, legendary character disk. IF is a little curious and asks how much it cost when Compa assures it was only two crepes. A disappointed Gust tells Compa that a lot of people in this world lie as a way to make money/food, then even dares Compa to try to summon the character, claiming nothing will happen. An upset Compa tries to do this, after Gust warns IF and Neptune to get ready to fight, just in case. After a flash of light, it's revealed that the disk didn't work... Gust tells her she was indeed tricked, as they assumed. She explains that the disk usually do nothing. But at times may instead corrupt data and summon glitchy character. So IF tells Compa to not buy from anyone suspicious next time. Compa promises not to and decides to go and return it. Only for Gust to tell her that won't exactly work... In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Gust has moved from Lastation to Lowee. The party encounters her shortly after Lowee's mascot character is broken, which she offers to fix with alchemy if the party gathers some ingredients for her. With a little help from Falcom, they do so and Gust is able to restore the mascot character. She then joins the party to help them use the mascot's power to subdue the emerging machine enemies. Powers and Abilities Gust is one of the party's main healers. While her attack power is one of the lowest in the game, she has high magic power and very good healing abilities that don't cost much SP. The best thing about most of her skills is that they are area of effect spells. Gust also has a few attack skills which can do real good damage and her Mighty attacks which are spells can be used to attack an enemies weakness. However, her defense and HP are also pretty low making her one of the most fragile characters in the game barely losing to the twins. Keep Gust away from enemies and build up her SP or she will surely be the first one to die. Movelist Check this!: Puni: Gust Campaign: This is a deal!: Special Combo: Fairy: My Favorite!: Judie: Musical Words: Gust summons a big symbol of energy/light that shoots the enemies on screen. Deluxe Combo: Super Service: Special Service: Marie: Vulkslied: Gust summons glittery specks and circles her staff before unleashing a giant symbol above her that rains down on the monsters. Gust's Drawing Song: The attack begins as Gust stands by herself and draws in the air while dancing and singing. After forming a creature she points, causing many smaller monsters to fall and explode on the target. She finishes by forming a big one that falls down and explodes. The Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 version of the attack lacks the finisher. Quotes *''"Let Gust help you!"'' *''"Lalala, Gust makes gusts of dust, whee!"'' *''"About fee..."'' *''"Mix of all energy drinks bad for even goddesses... Kids, do not try at home!"'' *''"This called easy money." '' *''"Problem was obvious to anyone with brain. When only men are in the audience, no need for male idols."'' Gallery For Gust's official images visit: Gust (images), for fanart: Gust (fanart) Trivia *Gust is based on the Gust Corporation, the company/group that makes the "Atelier" series, which stars alchemist characters. Also her outfit, which resembles the outfits worn by some characters in the Atelier Series. Her hobby of Alchemy/IC is something virtually all Gust games have, sometimes as the key mechanic. * She stopped appearing in the series after Gust Corporation got absorbed by Temco-Koei. It now exists as the Gust Nagano Development Group in the now renamed Koei-Tecmo. *Gust mentioned that she is from a country called Salburg. This references Salburg, a setting in Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg. *Gust is one of the shortest and youngest playable characters. *Gust is one of the few people to have their hair and eyes be the same color. *In a recent popularity poll, Gust has come in 12th place, making her one of the least favorite characters from the first game. *During Gust's final attack, "Gust's Drawing Song" the song retains the original Japanese and icon when the move is activated in both games. Though the finisher is left out in the sequel. In the PAL version its still the same. *Gust's Drawing Song'' ''is identical in execution to the Flipspheres of Ar Tonelico 3, the ultimate attacks of Reyvateils in the aforementioned game which all start with a short melody followed by multiple objects falling from the sky and ending with a huge version of said object at the end. This is not surprising considering the Ar Tonelico series is also made by the Gust Corporation. *In the english version of the games, she speaks in third person. In Japanese, she ends her sentences with "Desu no", which seems to be a nod towards VA voicing Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden, who would over use the word "Desu". *Gust continues to appear as bonus DLC in many games produced by the Gust Nagano Development Group Category:Female character Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Lowee residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Gust Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Healers